


On the new year

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean tops for the first time. It doesn't go the way that he planned





	On the new year

Dean sits at the foot of the bed. The television is on and the ball is getting ready to drop. Castiel is next to him, running a hand through his hair and the collar around his neck jingles loudly with each tug that Castiel gives every three minutes. 

 

It was more of a countdown thing for Dean. Every three minutes gave him some time to prepare, it actually gave him something to look forward to. 

 

At midnight, at the start of the year Dean had been promised that he could fuck Castiel. It was a reward for all the times that he had been good for Castiel, being the good little sub in the bedroom and in the field like he was supposed to. 

 

He never talked back when they were hunting. 

 

Dean knew his place, even when they weren't in a scene, he knew what he needed to do, needed to be for Castiel. 

 

No one knew what went on in their bedroom and no one asked but when Castiel told Dean something Dean followed his rules. Sam didn't question it, Jack just went along with it and whenever they got back to the bunker, and he had done what he was supposed to and he didn't act out, he got rewarded. 

 

He had been a good boy. 

 

“Ten minutes to go pet.” Castiel gave Dean's short tendrils another tug at the three minute mark, Dean let out a soft moan at the sensation heading towards his cock. “Are you ready to show sir just what it is that you can do?” 

 

Dean quickly shook his head. He felt his cock hardening. 

 

He was way more than ready. 

 

His entire life, he's only topped one person and he didn't have much experience but this, he had been training with a blowup doll that he bought online (thankfully Castiel didn't check the purchase ) and he was sure that he was ready. 

 

“Are you as excited as I am?” 

 

Dean nods quickly, his eyes dart towards the television and he waits as the ball begins to drop. The people on the screen are excited, smiling and giggling and finding a person to kiss once the ball drops. 

 

Dean is excited for another reason and the time couldn't come slower for him. 

 

**10…**

 

**9….**

 

Dean's heart beats quicker than it ever had before. He's sure that Castiel can see it. 

 

**8….**

 

**7….**

 

**6….**

 

So soon. Soon he would be balls deep in sir and it would be the best night of his life. 

 

**5….**

 

**4….**

 

**3….**

 

Castiel lifted Dean up, he eyes Dean briefly before laying on the bed, legs spread and waiting for him. 

 

**2….**

 

**1….**

 

Dean slips between Castiel's legs. Their eyes meet with such a passion that Dean can't handle it. He's always been on the other side, with Castiel fucking him as roughly as he could. 

 

Dean just hoped that he could perform. 

 

“I'm waiting baby.” 

 

Dean swallows hard. The saliva suddenly taste gross. He holds his cock in his hand, stroking lightly as he shakes and shivers. 

 

This is it. 

 

This is what he has been waiting for his entire life. 

 

It was time. 

 

Dean slips into Castiel, feeling the slick, the wetness of his dom and it becomes too much for him. 

 

He doesn't last long inside of Castiel. 

 

A minute at the most and a sudden wave of dread washes over him. 

 

It wasn't supposed to go like this. He's embarrassed. 

 

Dean quickly pulls out and rushes out of the room. He ignores all of Castiel's calls in favor of hiding himself in the bathroom down the hall. 

 

He locks the door behind him. 

 

Tears flow freely. 

 

_ Stupid Dean. _

 

_ Now he won't let you do this ever again. _

 

_ You messed up. _

 

_ You embarrassed yourself and him.  _

 

_ You're a had sub.  _

 

Dean holds his head in his hands, letting himself get out and get any tears that he needs out. 

 

“Dean? Love?” 

 

He didn't hear the footsteps coming towards the bathroom. 

 

Castiel is very loud when he walks. 

 

“Go away.” Dean sniffs, running a hand over his nose to clear away any snot.

 

“Dean. Sweetheart I get that you're upset about what happened and I'm not upset. I promise you that. I'm not.” 

 

“I came early. I wasn't in younger more than a minute and I came early. You last longer.” 

 

“Open the door. Let me talk to you face to face.” 

 

Dean stands up, wiping away any tears and anything else. He opens the bathroom door and Castiel pulls him into a hug. 

 

“Baby. It's okay. You're not use to this. You did good okay? I'm not upset with you.” 

 

Dean sniffles against Castiel's naked chest. Making sure not to leave any tears or snot behind. 

 

“I practiced. I had a doll that I practiced with. Thinking it was you and I lasted longer…. I should have had this done but I didn't. I'm a bad sub. You deserve better than me.” 

 

Castiel pulls Dean back so that they're face to face with each other. Instead of anger that Dean expects, Castiel's eyes are filled with love and support. 

 

“Most doms wouldn't allow their sub the chance to do what you did. I did it because we're equals. I love you and want what's best for you. If this is something that you want to do again then we  can train you, teach you and next time that we do this you can be ready. If you don't want to try this again then we don't have to and er can.just forget about the whole thing. It's your choice.” 

 

Dean nods his head. He would like to try again. 

 

He wants to make Castiel happy, to make sure that sir knew just how good of a boy that he was. 

 

“I would love that. Maybe we can try again on my birthday? If that's okay with you?” 

 

Castiel places a soft kiss on Dean's forehead. 

 

“I would love nothing more than to give you that birthday present.” 


End file.
